Antagonistic
by anabiaduarte
Summary: Rowena Ravenclaw estava apaixonada justamente por seu antagonista.
1. Chapter 1

Rowena Ravenclaw não pensava muito em sentimentos. Pode parecer frio, mas era a verdade. Para ela, seus livros e seu conhecimento tomavam tempo demais de sua vida para que pudesse focar em outra coisa. Sem contar que uma pessoa de tamanho intelecto quanto ela não poderia _sair_ com qualquer um.

Mas então ela teve a magnífica ideia de se juntar a outros três e criar Hogwarts. E Salazar Slytherin entrou em sua vida.

Maldito homem.

Você, caro leitor, deve estar assustado, pois Salazar tem uma história obscura e misteriosa. Mas não era sempre assim.

Ele era um elitista, claro, mas Slytherin era audacioso e inteligente, _muito_ inteligente. Sarcástico, misterioso, inteligente, elegante, sagaz, bonito - e como -, Rowena já estava capturada pelo encanto do homem.

Mas, obviamente, não demonstrava.

Slytherin havia se perdido nos olhos de Ravenclaw na primeira vez que a vira. Alta, com seus cabelos negros como carvão, olhos verdes como esmeralda, sua inteligência fora do comum e aquele ar de superioridade.

Aquela mulher lhe tirava o fôlego.

Mas como dois também podem jogar o mesmo jogo, Slytherin nunca demonstrou seus sentimentos.

Quero dizer, não até _aquele_ dia.

Por que, leitor, tem dias que as emoções falam mais alto. Que você não consegue segurar suas palavras, que tudo acontece sem fazer muito sentido. E aquele era um dia desses.

Os quatro fundadores de Hogwarts estavam sentados à mesa, suas posições iguais às do brasão: Slytherin e Ravenclaw de um lado, Gryffindor e Hufflepuff do outro. Faltava um dia para os estudantes chegarem, e os quatro estavam fazendo os últimos preparativos para o ano letivo.

Seria injustiça de minha parte não descrever os fundadores naquela noite.

Godric usava suas vestes vermelhas e douradas de sempre, tinha seus cabelos até o queixo, onde encontravam-se com uma barba mal feita. Seus olhos azuis sempre alegres, em jantares comuns costumava contar histórias de aventuras que havia passado. Era uma ótima companhia se você não se preocupasse com neurônios ou coisa parecida.

Helga era delicada como uma pluma. Um pouco acima do peso, sim, mas de um jeito adorável. Tinha cabelos castanhos um pouco ruivos que vinham até a metade de suas costas, usava um vestido amarelo cheio de babados e de longe era a que mais ria. Era uma pessoa maravilhosa, não há o que negar, mas às vezes Helga era conciliadora até demais, tentava apaziguar todos, manter a calma. Não uma boa companhia para debates ou discussão de algum assunto mais escabroso.

Salazar é uma figura peculiar. Feições finas e nobres, olhos cinzentos que parecem enxergar sua alma, postura perfeita, corpo esguio, cabelos castanhos escuros que vão até os ombros, penteados perfeitamente. Usava preto e verde escuro com alguns detalhes em prata. Quase nunca ria, não costumava prestar muita atenção em assuntos banais, adorava impor sua opinião e era o mestre em soltar comentários sarcásticos.

Rowena, bem, vocês sabem como ela era, mas hoje estava ainda mais magnífica com um vestido azul escuro e um cordão de bronze com um pingente em forma de águia. Prestava atenção em tudo o que era falado, pensava bem antes de dar sua opinião, bebia apenas água, ria nas horas oportunas e era muito reservada sobre assuntos pessoais.

Naquele momento, Salazar havia acabado de fazer um comentário sarcástico sobre as qualidades que Gryffindor apoiava em seus alunos, algo como:

''Obviamente, alguns preferem músculos a um cérebro, certo, Godric?''

Como a reação de Gryffindor seria algo entre enfiar uma faca com força na mesa ou lançar um feitiço sobre Slytherin e Helga tentaria apenas apaziguar os nervos, Rowena tirou o foco de Godric para ela mesma:

''Ah, de fato, Slytherin. Mas antes prezar a coragem que a covardia...'' Rowena era sutil, e olhava solenemente nos olhos de Salazar.

''O que está sugerindo, cara Ravenclaw?'' Os olhos de Salazar faíscaram com o insulto.

''Ora, nada. Apenas ressaltando que os interesses de Godric poderiam ser muito piores.''

''Ah, deixem disso! Nós nos completamos para fazer de Hogwarts um lugar harmônico!'' Era esse o tipo de comentário que Helga sempre soltava.

''Por favor, Helga.'' Salazar disse com desdém, girando os olhos.

''Você _realmente_ sabe como tratar uma mulher, não sabe?'' Rowena agora havia se inclinado um pouco para frente.

''E desde quando se interessa por como eu trato as mulheres, _Rowena_?'' Era um fato, quando Salazar a chamou pelo primeiro nome, Ravenclaw se arrepiou.

''Desde que somos todos iguais nessa mesa, portanto, merecemos tratamento igual, _Salazar_.'' Foi a vez dele se arrepiar.

''Acho que a senhorita não gostaria de ser tratada do mesmo jeito que eu trato um bruto barbudo, Ravenclaw.''

''Gosto de ser tratado com o respeito que me é devido, Slytherin, e você tem plena consciência disso. Se Godric não exige ser tratado bem, o problema não é meu, mas Helga é doce demais para entrar em uma discussão com você.'' Agora os olhos de Rowena que faíscavam.

''Cara Rowena, acho que a senhorita dá uma demasiada importância ao meu _respeito_.'' Ele se inclinou um pouco mais na cadeira, a voz arrastada e os olhos cinzentos brilhando.

E para surpresa de Salazar, Rowena riu.

''Você não é nenhum modelo de bruxo, Slytherin, e está muito longe disso, mas como Helga muito bem ressaltou, Hogwarts precisa ser um lugar _harmônico_, e por mais antagônico que você seja, não queremos desavenças preenchendo nossas cabeças quando nossos alunos requerem nossa atenção total.''

Silêncio na mesa. Godric estava segurando o riso, Helga estava com uma expressão de choque, Salazar e Rowena estavam sorrindo desafiadoramente.

''Bom, acho que o jantar está acabado, certo? Preciso preparar algumas coisas para os meus alunos. Boa noite.'' Rowena se levantou e encaminhou-se diretamente para a biblioteca.

''Boa noite.'' Helga e Godric disseram em uníssono e cada um se dirigiu a seus respectivos aposentos.

Salazar esperou algum tempo, e ainda sorrindo, levantou-se da cadeira e saiu a andar pelo castelo, seu manto esvoaçando atrás dele. Para onde ele estava indo? Definitivamente não para as masmorras, ah não, Slytherin se encaminhava diretamente para a biblioteca.


	2. Chapter 2

A porta de madeira não fez barulho quando foi fechada, e se fizesse, Rowena não ouviria, tão concentrada estava em suas anotações.

''Então eu sou... Antagônico?'' E lá estava ele, Salazar Slytherin, com um ombro apoiado em uma estante e os braços cruzados sobre o peito, um sorriso de genuína admiração dançando em seus lábios.

Rowena levou um susto quando ouviu aquela voz. Fechou um livro com força e buscou sua varinha imediatamente.

''Ah, é você...'' Ela suspirou de alívio. ''O que faz aqui, Slytherin?''

''Sinceramente Rowena, eu prefiro que me chame de Salazar.''

''O que faz aqui...'' Ela sorriu ''_Slytherin_?''

Salazar riu alto. Ravenclaw não pôde deixar de sorrir também.

''Estava apenas em busca de uma companhia agradável e inteligente.''

''Veio ao lugar certo, os livros são ótimos companheiros.''

Ambos _adoravam_ aquela troca de argumentos.

''Sim, os _livros_.'' Ele andou até a mesa em que Rowena estava sentada e ficou parado ali, encarando-a.

''Procurando algo em especial? Poções, Feitiços, algum livro sobre aventuras, _romance_?'' Não foi culpa de Rowena, mas inconscientemente ela deu uma ênfase na sua última palavra. Claro que Salazar notou, mas por algum motivo que não cabem a minha mente, não fez nenhum comentário.

''Não sei, o que me recomenda?''

Rowena o encarou profundamente, e pareceu pensar por um momento. Levantou-se decidida e se embrenhou naquele labirinto de estantes, saindo de lá com um volume grosso encadernado em couro negro. Quando Salazar foi pegá-lo, suas mãos se tocaram e seus olhos se encontraram. Lembram o que eu disse sobre as emoções falarem mais alto? Pois é.

O livro caiu no chão com um baque quando Salazar puxou Rowena para si. Nenhuma palavra precisou ser dita, seus lábios se chocaram com desejo e ansiedade, e não cabe a mim descrever com detalhes como foi o beijo do casal. Quero dizer, imagine duas pessoas profundamente apaixonadas - e se você, leitor, não entendeu que eles estavam contaminados com o amor até agora, eu preciso que tome uma poção para clarear a mente ou abrir os olhos - extremamente teimosas, de beleza fora do comum, vivendo um romance secreto, sabendo que as únicas almas vivas ao seu redor estavam a pelo menos três andares acima de suas cabeças, se beijando. Pronto, você talvez tenha conseguido imaginar o casal.

Quando Salazar quebrou o beijo por necessidades físicas - e com isso eu quero dizer ar, seus bruxos sapecas -, Rowena tentou dar um passo para trás, mas Slytherin a segurava pela cintura.

''Isso é certo?'' Ela perguntou enquanto botava um fio de cabelo atrás de sua orelha.

''O quê? Duas pessoas se amarem? É mais que certo, Rowena, é como as coisas devem ser!'' O bruxo falava com uma voz alegre desconhecida por Ravenclaw.

''Então você me ama, Salazar?'' Ela perguntou tentando esconder um sorriso.

''O quê? Eu... Não! Quero dizer, sim. Ahn, talvez.''

Rowena riu alto. Alto _mesmo_.

''Você parece um de nossos alunos! Quem diria, o ambicioso Salazar Slytherin gaguejando por culpa de uma garota!''

''Você não é só uma garota...'' Ele disse, a voz rouca e baixa, fazendo Rowena se arrepiar.

''Ah não, então o que eu sou?'' Ela disse, abaixando a voz até um sussurro.

''Você...'' Ele deslizou seu dedo indicador levemente pelo rosto da moça. E olhando fixamente em seus olhos: ''Você, Rowena Ravenclaw, é a mulher que eu amo.''


End file.
